Blood Tainted Tears
by Endriago
Summary: Sequal to Tears made of Magic. Read that first. “You and Miss. Granger are in grave danger.” The words left her lips as if in slow motion...people want their blood. The only ones who can help them won't... they need each other to stay alive...DMHG R


_A.N: Hey everyone. So school took a lot out of me so I didn't really focus much on the story that I had promised you a REALLY long time ago. Yeah, sorry about that! Well I am making up for it with not a one shot sequal but a real super long chapter story! -insert yay-... I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first story. Which reminds me.. if you are new to this you need to read "Tears made of Magic" before you read this. Now I believe I've kept you long enough. Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **_

**_Claimer: I own Taya and her sister! BWHAHAH! ._**

**

* * *

**

**_Blood Tainted Tears_**

A blonde haired boy walked confidently down the silent hall. His grey orbs scoured the area with an appraising practiced eye. Being a Slytherin he knew to never let your guard down, and to always know your surroundings. The shadows seemed to move as the moonlight shined in from the gaping, open windows. The trees outside blew causing the shadows to dance making it increasingly hard to know if someone were truly there. His robes billowed behind him as he continued through the large corridor. His shoe clad feet made little noise on the burgundy carpet that covered the once stone floor. The walls had intricate patterns carved into the very stones. No torches were placed as they would normally be on the walls to lead a person, such as himself, to his destination… even if he wasn't really sure where that was yet. The hall way seemed endless as restlessness settled in the pit of his stomach. Normally, he would have shouted and called for anyone, in order to let them know he was there… but something stopped him. Something made it seem impossible to open his mouth and emit any noise at all.

His mind was working at fast paces, all these possibilities filling his head. A scream echoed off the walls, cutting through Draco's thoughts like a knife. He didn't know when he started, but he was running… running towards the end of the hall, curiosity nipping at his heels keeping him from running back the way he came. He came to a slow stop as he came to large double doors. They were made of a dark cherry wood… upon closer inspection he found a carving of a large wolf head. Its hackles were raised in warning as if warding off any one who dared to enter. Its eyes, though made of wood, seemed to be able to look into his very soul and create a fear that he felt would never disparate. Looking to the other door he found the carving of a dragon. Its wings were spread in a menacing way; its head was pointed towards the sky, its mouth open in what could only be described as a mighty roar.

He could feel his heart begin to quicken as his stomach tied into a giant knot. He turned ready to run when he felt a draft at his back. Looking slowly over his shoulder he saw the doors open in welcome. He bit his lip contemplating whether or not it was wise to enter. It was then that his eyes landed on a table. It was filled to the brim with food of all kinds.

He felt his mouth water, his body suddenly screaming of starvation. He turned completely and took cautious steps into the room. A fire danced in the hearth making the room feel warm and welcoming. Two large overstuffed black chairs sat before the fire, their cloth looking as if it was made from the finest cloth in the world.

A coffee table made of the same wood as the oak on the floor sat before the two chairs, a plush grey area rug underneath the table. His eyes left the cozy area to the large dinning table that was placed towards the center of the room. There were seven chairs, each made of wood with nice cushions on the seat for comfort.

The silver chandler that hung from the tall ceiling glittered, making the fire light bounce off it and create beautiful colors on the midnight blue wall. He reached for a shiny red apple that was placed in the middle of the table when a voice met his ears.

"Hmm… I was wondering when you would get here," the voice said. Draco spun around towards the sound, his eyes wide.

"Who are you? And where am I?" He shouted, his hunger forgotten by the voice of the shadowed figure before him.

"Who I am is unimportant, but I can answer your second part… your in a dream vision," the voice continued.

From the sound of it, Draco knew it was a girl, her voice being much smoother and softer than that of a man's. He felt slightly better knowing all of this was just a dream… but she still hadn't answered his first question. Of course, to her, the name was not important, but to him… it was.

"To you a name may not be important but to me… it is. So talk, what's your name and why are you in my dream? Or are you just some fan girl who is pissed that I am dating Granger?" Yep, it was true; Draco and Hermione had been dating for two weeks. No one, besides them and Blaise thought that it would last long. If the later was correct then he could dismiss this as some sort of seduction thing then he could relax and just tell the bitch off. He was surprised when the girl stepped into the light.

"I am not one of your pathetic fan girls! My name is Taya Riku! And I would never settle for something as lowly as a wizard!" She shouted her voice hard and cutting. Draco was surprised to see her eyes blood red, in what he guessed was anger. He stared at her with slight wide eyes. Her hair was grayish-white, a long white tail twitched behind her. She wore a long sleeved red shirt. Her lower half was covered by a loose pair of dark black pants. On her feet was a pair of high leg boots, their black leather hidden by the clothing of her jeans. He was further shocked when he saw a pair of throwing knifes in her hands, daring him to insult her again. Taking a large step back he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged," he stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his for lack of better words, weak statement. She glared but replaced her knifes in their secure spot at her hip. "You're forgiven… though; I won't let it happen again." Draco nodded, accepting the fact that right now, he was at a disadvantage… but that was all, in a fair fight, she would surely go down. "Don't be too cocky now…" Draco looked at her shocked. How did she know what he was thinking? "Don't worry about such petty things and let's get down to business…" Taya said in a tone that left no room for argument. Taya motioned for Draco to sit down which he did in one of the large stuffed chairs. Draco raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean business? Why are you here in my dream?" "Dream vision… and I'm here to explain some point blank things. That is the business." "Uhuh… and I should trust you why?" "Simple, because without this information, you will never be able to live your happily ever after with Hermione Granger." Draco glared at her, "Someone sent you here to get me to break up with her didn't they?" He shouted anger clouding his eyes. "Sit down! I am not here to ruin your relationship! If anything this will make it stronger!" Taya growled as she too stood up. Draco continued to glare at Taya but sat down none-the-less. Clearing her throat Taya sat down as well.

Her eyes focused on the fire as she attempted to reclaim the thoughts that had momentarily escaped her. "Yes, I remember now. The war is coming and…" "No shit the war is coming!" Taya glared at Draco, his interruption frustrating her more then she already was. 'Damn it, I told her I didn't want to be the one to do this!' She thought as her blood eyes continued to burn holes in the boy in front of her. That's all he was, wasn't it? A boy, 'She expects a simple boy who has no clue to be able to handle this job?! Oh, good god sister you better know what you're doing.' A cold shiver ran down her spin as if her sister was answering her unspoken question with a disapproving action. 'Yes, yes I know. Stay on topic, don't question your decision. You are the one with the gift, I understand that!' She thought. It was soft, but she still heard it, the light melody of her sisters' quiet laughter. She smiled, as she came back to the present.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked rather unnerved at seeing the small fangs poking between her lips. With a wave of her hand Taya dismissed the question.

"There are more important matters to attend and we are running low on time. Morning is coming." Taya said her eyes turning towards the fire dancing within the hearth. "Then talk…" Draco commanded. Taya gave him a look but continued, "The war is coming as I said. Death and destruction will be great during it as I'm sure you can guess. My sister… she's seen it… her eyes have witnessed the horrors that are to come. She's tasted the blood in the air and felt the heat of fire and pain. She was chosen for all of this…" Taya finished in a quiet whisper. Draco watched her, what was this chick getting at? What did this have to do with him?

"You and Miss. Granger are in grave danger." The words left her lips in what Draco thought was slow motion. His blood ran cold yet he could feel the sweat on his brow and the hairs stiff on his neck. He was in danger… Hermione was in danger…

"Wh… why?" It was all he could say… all he could think of. Taya stood and walked to the table loaded with food. Her hand trailed along the soft fabric of the table cloth, along the high backs of the mahogany chairs. "Soon… so very soon you will receive a message from your father. He's escaped Azkaban… and the war is going to be announced to you and other Slytherins. He going to give you a task… you'll only be accepted into the Death Eaters if you complete it. You are going to need to make a decision Mr. Malfoy. Which side do you want to be on, Hermione's… or your fathers?" Draco stared at her confused.

Taya watched his face; the confusion was first, realization, fear, and then finally rage; a short flurry of emotion, but enough. She stood behind the table, just as instinct told her too… or maybe it was her sister. Either reason she was behind the table as Draco stood his blood once cold now boiling. Things went flying, food, covered the walls as he screamed in frustration and years of pain. The chairs by the fire were flipped, tables were over turned….Taya watched silently as he had his fit.

A shiver ran down her spine… a soft voice entered her head, _"You're running out of time Taya." _She sighed, 'I know sister. I don't see why you didn't finish this. You're the one who got them together… not I.' "_I know sister, I'm terribly sorry that you have been dragged into this mess. I did not wish to burden you with the cursed gift. I should have taken care of this." _'No, it is fine. I understand completely. I saw what happened when you went into that vision! You were nearly killed from its effects. You needed to stay and rest; besides I wish to help.' _"You are far too good to me sister. Thank you for everything… you have no idea how delighted I am that you helped me." _Her sisters' tired, stressed words echoed off the walls of her mind. It was good to hear her speaking again. _"Now sister, he is done. Tell him the rest; you have merely 5 sanctions left. Do hurry." _Taya nodded though she knew her sister could not see her.

Taya came back into focus, true to her words, Draco was done. He was slumped against one of the fallen chairs, his back pressed against the cushion, his head hung in his hands. She walked forward swiftly her blood colored eyes trained on the distressed boy. She crouched next to him; her pale hand went beneath his chin raising it so his eyes would meet hers. "You have much to think about Mr. Malfoy. Sad to say, the entire war is on your shoulders… not just Mr. Potters." He sighed pulling his face from her grip. "Taya, what do I need to think about? What choice can I possibly make?" Taya took his hand and lifted him easily from the floor, walking him over she sat him in front of the fire. "Sister, I need your gift. Show him what you saw… give him a taste of what his choice will carry out." Draco stared up at the girl like she was nuts, who the hell was she talking to? His question was answered quickly.

The fire rose, the flames crawling from the hearth reaching for the high ceilings. Taya stood unperturbed but Draco… he stared into the fire… fear radiated from his very being, coming off in high waves.

_**It was a barren waste land. The once green grass was covered in blood and soot. The smoke twirled in the air burning his eyes. He turned slowly, the scent of death in the air. He choked on air as his gaze was met with layers of bodies, his class mates, friends, family… and Hermione…. She was the closest to him, her hand outstretched towards him as if she was begging for help. A hand fell on his shoulder, "Good job son. I'm proud of you." His father's cold voice echoed in his ears. Then he felt it, a weight in his hand, looking down he saw it… the wand posed before him at the girl he had come to care for. Blood covered his hands… "No…No!" **_

Another hand was on his shoulder ripping him from the fire in the hearth. He stared up at Taya wide-eyed. "Now you see why you need to think this through. Death will be on your hands Draco, no matter where your loyalties lie. Just make sure that you are willing to be on that side and lose what you just gained." He shook his head his blonde hair moving with it from side to side. His breathing was labored. Never had he seen anything so… horrid. Her cheeks were stained with the tears she must have cried, asking him not to do it. "If I choose wrong, will that happen?" "More than likely." "Then what is the right choice?!" "That is something I cannot tell you. Not even my sister knows, she just wants you to know how important it is you think before you make your decision." She looked away from him. "Morning is here… it's time for you to return." "No! I have so many more questions for you!" "Questions you will need to find answers to on your own. I will help when I am told. That is all, until then…" She waved her hand disappearing.

"No damnit, come back!" He shouted, the images around him blurred, the colors coming together in swirls and twists. And then… he was sitting up, sheets pooled around his waist. His chest rose and fell quickly as the memories of the dream flooded every corner of his mind. He ran a pale hand through his hair, as he sighed.

Pushing the sheets aside he stood from his bed. Reaching his arms above his head, he stretched the sore muscles from his long adventurous sleep. Heading for the shower he pushed past all those who were in his way. He may be dating Hermione Granger, but he was still Draco Malfoy. Feared and respected by all, no one dare go against him. It was too bad he couldn't say the same for Hermione.

She was cast away from her house, labeled as a trader by everyone… everyone except him. He watched day by day from the shadows people pass her, calling her rotten names and pushing her around. One guy even had the balls to push her into one of the suits of armor lining the halls. Needless to say he had a very long day in the hospital once Draco was done with him.

Draco's black boots made surprisingly little noise as he walked down the stairs to breakfast. The dream still lived inside his thoughts but he pushed it aside enough so as not to get hurt for not watching where he was going. His black robe flowed behind him menacingly; his hair was combed to perfection, the slightly long wisps of blonde hanging in his eyes. His clothes, as usual, were pressed to perfection, his Slytherin emblem shown proudly on his chest. His band of cronies blundered behind him, their feet not quite as graceful as their leader at the quick pace they were going.

A strong perfume accented his nose as a weight clung to his arm. "What do you want Parkinson?" He didn't even need to look. He knew who it was, Pansy Parkinson. She was a girl with a short black hair, pale skin, and way too much make-up. "Draky-poo please tell me that you're not with that Gryffindor tramp anymore." Draco winced at the blasted nickname and the horrid high- pitch voice of the girl clinging to him. "Get off Parkinson, I'm with Hermione." He stated his eyes turned away from her. Damn, a girls perfume could really bother a person's senses. "Draky-poo! Why are you still with that stupid…" "You would do well not to finish that sentence Pansy." Draco warned his voice dangerous. The girl blinked letting go. Now was definitely not the time. "Later then, we'll talk about this later!" The girl persisted.

'Perfect, just bloody perfect, after the night I had I do NOT need that girl bothering me! Ugh, now Hermione is going to wonder why I smell like a chick.' He thought. _"You're both in danger…" _Taya's voice echoed through his mind. He was still having problems understand what they were in danger from. The war, everyone was in danger from that…. His father, he wasn't sure. Would he be in danger of his father? He knew Hermione would be she was a muggle born. That was the entire war was about! He didn't know…

It was then that they came to the large doors standing wide allowing students access to their variety of breakfast. His grey eyes scanned the hall for his girl. He smirked when he saw her, her nose buried in some book. He laughed lightly, always a girl for the books. He moved swiftly from his group to the edge of the Gryffindor table, he lent in close to her ear… "Good morning my little bookworm…" She jumped dropping her book successfully losing her page. She turned towards the boy rather flustered, "Malfoy you are lucky I don't hurt you for startling me like that!" He smirked, "What, no good morning?" Hermione looked at him skeptically… it didn't last; she giggled turning to pick up her book. "Good morning Draco." He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's much better. Don't you think?" She only nodded. It was all she could trust herself to do. Her cheeks were pink… it was only so many times that a man held her this close.

Breakfast continued much like that. They talked about random things, classes, the weekend coming up. Before they knew it, they were ready to start the day. Draco walked her as far as he could without being late to his own class. Pressing a warm kiss to her lips, they parted Hermione going to History of Magic, and Draco heading to Artimacy.

* * *

_A.N. Okay so that's it for the first chapter. I know it ends kinda on a dead note but there is more to come remember! I'm going to do my best with updating this since I have school and all. But... that doesn't mean I wouldn't love reviews!!!_

_REVEIW PLEASE!!! (No flaming... constructive critizim is welcome)_


End file.
